<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All up in Knots by Apolloclover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832399">All up in Knots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover'>Apolloclover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Tumblr Prompts One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Proposals, Soft Boys, Weddings, background willex, man when I tell you the fluff is TOOTH ROTTING i really do mean it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie is a little worried about messing up Alex and Willie's big day. Luke is here to reassure him though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Tumblr Prompts One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All up in Knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Reggie,” Luke said in fond exasperation. “Alex has known me since kindergarten and you since middle school. I think he’s probably got a contingency plan for every possible disaster we could accidentally cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he misses something?” Reggie wrung his hands out as he paced the room. “What if we do something so bad he hates us forever for ruining his wedding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke knew that he should be giving Reggie and his panic his complete attention, but he was pretty preoccupied. The sight of his boyfriend all dressed up, a dark red tuxedo paired a black collared shirt and a cream white tie. His hair was neatly slicked to the side and there wasn’t a wrinkle in sight on him. The very picture of a perfect gentleman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of self-control Luke had to not go over there and see how quickly he could ruin that image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt we can cause a problem nobody has planned for,” Luke tried reassuring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie flashed him a scathing glare. “You can’t possibly know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” Luke leaned back against the wall, sticking his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend arched an eyebrow, ready to rise to the challenge. “We knock over a candle and set the curtains on fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the last time we did that? One of the first things Alex did was ban candles for the centerpieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mess up my best man speech for Willie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll just make a joke about us being disaster gays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie huffed in frustration. “Well, what if I get drunk and start stripping again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well," Luke drawled, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t complain about seeing that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...What? You can’t just- Luke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled wide as his boyfriend flushed red and started sputtering in indignation. Luke smiled and walked over towards home slowly, raising his hand to cup his cheek. He stroked Reggie’s jawline with his thumb and leaned in for a chaste kiss, effectively cutting off Reggie’s ramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look sweetheart,” Luke said gently. “We both Carrie and Flynn are going to get into an argument again, Julie is going to hog the piano for so long that the hired musician will get wasted, and Willie’s creepy uncle Caleb will get sloshed and ramble about how he was meant to be a star. And you know what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke paused his speech with another short kiss. “Alex and Willie are so blissfully and ridiculously in love, that all they are going to think about is that they are just more fond memories to look back on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie relaxed marginally. “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually am,” Luke grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie rolled his eyes, “god you don’t need a bigger head than you already do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late.” Luke winked as Reggie rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well okay Mr. Smartypants,” the brunette said in fond annoyance. His eyes flickered down towards Luke’s neck. Luke watched as his hands reached out for his neck in mild interest, Reggie’s calloused fingers wrapping around his untied tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doin there?” Luke teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Reggie shrugged as he skillfully tied the knot around Luke’s neck. “Everything is gonna go to hell, but at the very least I can stop your all-knowing ass from walking into the ceremony looking like Castiel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you know I don’t watch that show.” Luke reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t missing much honestly,” Reggie admitted, “the ending kinda sucked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie finished tying the knot, hands lingering on the tie. Slowly his fingers wrapped around it, effectively holding Luke in place. He looked up from the tie through his lashes in a way that was borderline suggestive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he knew it was coming, Luke still let out a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oof’</span>
  </em>
  <span> of surprise as Reggie used the tie to pull him close, slamming their lips together. Luke groaned and leaned into the kiss, feeling Reggie’s lips move against his with gentle but insistent pressure. He tasted like mint toothpaste and something that was wholly and completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reggie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke barely got the chance to properly reciprocate before Reggie pulled back, far too soon. Luke let out a disappointed grumble. Brown eyes twinkled up at him mischievously, knowing exactly what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going,” Reggie sounded just a little breathless, even though his expression was smug. “Don’t want to be late.” He reached out his hand for Luke who immediately reached forward to twine their fingers together. Reggie reached out for their keys and wallets and made his way towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wasn’t about to let him win though. He slid on an impassive face and Reggie and him opened the front door. “You know, I think I know why you were so concerned about Alex being mad at us for ruining his wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Reggie asked absentmindedly, fumbling through his key chain for the car key. “Any why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you know he’ll pull just as much crap in revenge at our wedding.” Luke’s heart was pounding in his chest as he calmly walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Reggie choked on his breath in surprise. “Luke what are you?” Luke heard Reggie start storming towards him once he recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the worst proposal ever you</span>
  <em>
    <span> egg. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where do you think you're going? Luke! </span>
  <span><em>Get your ass back over here</em>!” Luke smiled as his boyfriend stormed after him huffing insults and annoyance at him. </span>
</p><p>Later, during the first slow dance of the evening. Reggie will lean forward, perfect hair still intact, and whisper into Luke's ear.</p><p>"<em>Yes, yes I will marry you</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>